


In the night

by darkcinderwolf



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcinderwolf/pseuds/darkcinderwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Pacific fic, please forgive me if I have terminology incorrect. <br/>Ack Ack is still alive.<br/>Sledge leaves his fox hole to take a late night piss, only to be jumped by the enemy. Snafu must face the fact that Eugene bleeds as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the HBO miniseries, I do not wish to offend anyone.

Arriving as a newbie rifle man was always going to be intimidating, walking amongst those who have experienced this dreadful war for so long, seeing their fellow man fall, killing the enemy. Walking through base camp was almost like an insane asylum, the men there jeering and sneering with eyes of malice, fresh meat, canon fodder, replacements.  
Eugene couldn't help but feel his heart hammer in his chest as he went through his first gun fight, following those in front, obeying orders, barely surviving. Landing on that beach, seeing his first death, taking his first life, the young man understood there and then; he was never going to be the same.  
Situation Normal all fucked up, or "Snafu" as people quickly learnt; was a peculiar man. His eyes wide, and dim, seeing so much death and almost enjoying it. He worried most of the marines and other men by his callous and crude behavior; but the rest of the company soon took to his example, stealing from the dead and just plain not giving a damn.  
If it was not for the red head, Snafu would have died at the airfield; the man he tormented, the man whose shoe he was sick on, came to his rescue. And since then, since dubbing him as "sledgehammer" Eugene and Snafu were inseparable. Complete opposites, yet they kept each other grounded.  
But war has a price, days passed into weeks and weeks turned into months; there is only so many dead bodies one can see before losing their minds. And many good men had, some had to be put out of their own misery by their own men.   
Eugene feared that Snafu would be next on that list, with his slow drawl quickly turning more vivid and frantic. Snafu feared that Eugene was becoming hollow, anger being the only emotion to fuel his body, no longer caring for his own life.   
Snafu was never a man to comfort others, but he found himself always being there for Eugene, as the red head was there for him. Be it just being close to another, their shoulders touching, some inside joke, always patrolling together, but most commonly, if one got into a skirmish, the second man was there to back him up.   
After the civilian slaughter, the cracks began to become evident in Eugene's soul and mind, his eyes became cold and empty and the rest of K company were aware of this.  
One day, no one knows what day it is, only that is has been too long, but one day, the marines had settled in their holes or makeshift shelters and had set up their mobile base, or some kind of perimeter. Night had began to fall, not that it made any difference, except the flares brightened up the darkening sky, Sledgehammer, Snafu, Hamm and Peck were in their hole, the mortar launcher prepped and ready their ammo covered. Sledge scribbled in his bible, adding a line to the large tally chart that had built up, his eyes drooped from exhaustion, but he refused his bodies needs. Snafu slept a few inches away, he would be woken up soon, for Hamm to get some sleep.   
"Shit..." Eugene gritted.  
"What's the matter?" Hamm asked timidly.  
"I need to piss" Eugene stood, saying out the password to allow everyone nearby to pass it on to the whole company, Eugene trotted to a covered area, he dropped his pants and relieved himself. He emptied his bladder, dressed and reached for his gun. But a snapping of a twig nearby made Eugene freeze. More rustling from the bushes nearby and shifting of rocks had Eugene dropping to the ground, his rifle aimed and ready.   
Three Japanese troops stalked through the trail, their eyes searching as they spoke to each other. Eugene had to steady his breathing as he hitched his weapon, cocking it and readying the trigger.   
"Come on you japanese bastard" He whispered to himself. But when the three troops vanished from the trail, Eugene became very uneasy. Cautiously he stepped out from his hiding spot, slowly treading into the more open terrain. It was too dark too see into the trees, the wind blowing through the branches.   
Eugene gripped his gun until his knuckles turned white, he risked a glance over his shoulder, he was a few yards away from his base, but if he opened fire now he would give away their position. He squinted in the dark, maybe that was what the Japs trying to do as well, not give away their position, that's why they hadn't attacked straight away, that was why there was only three of them, they were scouting.  
Eugene backed up, still staring into the darkness, then a sound from behind caused him to turn. It was one of the Japs, heading closer to the settlement.   
"Hold it right there you bastard" Eugene snarled, the Jap spun round, alarm etched on his face. They just stared at each other, neither firing their weapons, it was clear that they had the same objective in mind; make no sound.  
The Jap threw his gun on the ground, and pulled out a long sword, a katana. Eugene only had the knife at the end of his rifle. The scout made his move first, running at Eugene with his sword held high, Eugene blocked with the barrel, then struck with the pommel of the butt of the gun. The Jap stumbled back, so whilst stunned, Eugene dug his knife into the Japs chest, right in the heart. Blood spewed from the Japs mouth as he struggled to breathe, he succumbed to his knees before falling forward lifeless.   
Eugene panted as he just looked at the body, adrenaline rushing through his body. He gasped when he heard a Japanese cry, and barely just managed to duck out of the way of another Katana, the two others had showed up.   
"Come on then" The three brawled with their knives, stabbing, slashing and slicing at each other. Eugene sliced across one of the Japs throats, causing the man to gargle and choke on his blood. Eugene felt a brief flash of heat in his side, grunting as he fell to his knees, only for the last remaining Jap to shove him into the mud. The red head scrambled for his gun, as the Jap leapt on his chest and tried to strangle him.   
Eugene's fingers brushed against the cold metal of his gun, but it was too heavy to lift with just one hand, so deftly he un-clipped the bayonet knife, and with his free hand, he swung and got the man in the side of his head, jamming it into his skull. The body fell limply on top of his own, crushing him for a moment, grunting, Eugene shoved the corpse away and laid there panting heavily. He couldn't move, his side stinging and throbbing, he rubbed his hand over it and cussed when he felt the thick liquid of blood coat his palm.  
"Well...Shit"

Back at the foxhole, Hamm clambered over to where Snafu slept. Gently; as Eugene had previously warned the night before, he shook the man awake. Snafu grumbled incoherently.  
"Snafu, it's your watch" Hamm said, whispering softly. Begrudgingly, Snafu sat up straight, grabbed his helmet and placed it upon his head. He readied his rifle and turned to face over the barrier when he realized someone was missing.  
"Where's 'Gene?" He drawled as his curious eyes searched their hole.  
"Went for a piss" Hamm answered as he nestled as best as he could in the mud.  
"Say the password?"  
"Yes, everyone knows"  
"...When'd he leave?" Usually Gene wouldnt wander too far, and made it a point of keeping it quick during the night.  
"Around twenty- twenty five minutes ago" Hamm glanced over, now with mild concern in his eyes.   
"Somethin' ain't right..... I'm gonna look for 'im" Snafu crawled out of their foxhole, just as Burgin was doing his patrol.  
"What are you doing Snaf?" The Corporal asked.  
"Sledge hasn't returned" was the quick answer. Burgin looked around their area of base, it was so dark, and quiet, his eyes narrowing in worry and thought.  
"Right, come on" and together they crept around each fox hole, giving the password and informing everyone of their task.   
They arrived at the fox holes closest to the edge of the field.   
"Hey fella's... you guys seen Sledge?" Snafu asked.  
"Not since he went in there" A private answered.   
"Okey, keep an eye out." Burgin ordered. They could feel the tension rising among the company. Suddenly Ack Ack appeared.  
"What's going on here?" He asked quietly.  
"We are retrieving Sledge" Snafu replied. Ack Ack nodded in understanding, and the three ventured into the covered area. 

Eugene moaned as he tried to press onto his wound, he was too scared to cry out for help, in case any Japs were nearby, but he needn't of worried about that, for as he tried to sit up, a fourth Jap soldier stalked out of the forest, his eyes glared at the bodies of his fallen comrades before falling on Eugene who was trying to scuttle back away from him. Anger filled those dark eyes, as he stormed towards Sledge, throwing his own weapon on the ground. He kicked Eugene back onto his back, making him curse, then knelt behind him, wrapping his arms around Eugene's neck and pulled the Marine tight against his chest.   
Eugene struggled and flailed in the mans grip, clutching at the forearms trying to dig whatever remained of his nails into the Japs skin. He kicked and twisted, but he could not break lose. His side flared and his chest burned as it struggled for breath. His vision swimming as darkness crept around the edge, this was how he was going to die.

Snafu, Burgin and Ack Ack edged forwards, The skipper signalling for them to drop when he heard strangled noises. He peeked round the bushes and what he saw made him lose any composure he had. He nodded to his two men, and together they advanced. Snafu would have the man there and then when he saw what was happening, a Jap, strangling a wounded Eugene.  
"Get off of him" Ack Ack growled, the Jap turned to look over his shoulder, but did not let go. The Marines moved to face their enemy, anger flaring in them when they saw that Eugene was still fighting against the hold. All three of them raised their weapons, all sure on one thing, they would not miss.   
"I said, let 'im go" The skipper said.   
"Sna.... Snaf..." Eugene gasped, before finally the lack of oxygen grew too great and his body gave out. Snafu snapped as he watched Eugene's body go limp.   
"You bastard!" He cried, before he fired and shot the Jap right between the eyes, spreading his blood and brains onto the ground. The body slumped back, taking Eugene with it. Quickly Ack Ack and Burgin rushed to release Eugene from the death grip. Snafu watched as they pulled Eugene away, the boy was deathly pale, but he was still breathing.  
"Burgin, get me a stretcher and have a coreman ready to tend to his wound. Also inform the company that we may be under attack" The Captain ordered, Burgin didn't hesitate and immediately ran to follow through.   
"Snafu come here and pressure on" Snafu was dumbfounded, and numbly obeyed as Ack Ack led his hands to cover the gash in Eugene's side. Snafu had to stifle a gag when the blood of his friend seeped through his fingers, blood had never bothered him before, shit he even dug around in dead Japs bodies to find some extra gold, but this was no Jap, this was no enemy, this was Eugene.  
"Come on Sledge, wake up" Ack Ack urged. Seconds later Burgin returned with a stretcher. The corporal and Ack Ack lifted Eugene upon it, Snafu's hands still pressing down and urgently they returned to the company.  
Whispers and murmurs filled the air as the three returned, tension of being attacked high.  
"In here" the coreman ushered them into his fox hole, the stretcher barely fitting.   
"Take care of him you hear" Ack Ack practically ordered, before he pulled Burgin away to advise the rest of the troops. The coreman began to undo Eugene's jacket, peeling it back and lifting the now dirt red tank top. The gash went horizontal across Eugene's side, from his stomach to his back.   
"Help me turn 'im on his side" The coreman instructed, Snafu silently did as he was told, pushing Eugene by his shoulder so that he rested on his left.   
"I am gonna start stitching 'im up, if he makes a sound, keep 'im quiet" Snafu nodded, but he watched with morbid fascination as the suture needle was being pierced into the ragged skin. After the first suture was made Eugene began to groan and cry out, shifting in his state of unconsciousness.  
"Keep 'im quiet boy!" The coreman hissed. Snafu shuffled next to Eugene's' head and sat with both of his legs on either of him, he then placed one hand over Gene's mouth and the other crossing over Genes' chest to hold his un-grounded shoulder.   
But this action woke Eugene, who panicked at the feeling of being strangled, his eyes wide with fear as he started to thrash.  
"'Gene... 'Gene it's me" Snafu spoke softly, the thrashing calmed, but Eugene continued to whimper.  
"That's it boo, take it easy." He could feel the red heads tears stream over his hand, washing away the grime and dirt.   
"Nice an' easy" Snafu said as he then moved his free hand awkwardly to stroke Eugene's' hair.   
Eugene was struggling to keep himself still as he felt the needle pull at his skin, it hurt so much. The only thing that kept him sane was Snafu's comforting touch and words. Eugene licked his dry lips, accidentally brushing against Snaf's palm, tasting blood, his blood, he grimaced at the copper taste. The coreman finished the sutures, but then came across another issue.  
"Right.... we're gonna have to sit you up so we can bandage you"   
Snafu maneuvered himself so he was now kneeling, and he carefully lifted Eugene up by his underarms, making him sit against him. Quickly the medic got to work on unraveling the bandage and started to wrap Eugene's stomach.   
"I know this will be difficult, but try not to get this dirty." Snafu and Sledge simply looked at the man as if he had just grown a second head.  
"Right...." Snafu slurred, his chest rumbling against Sledges' back.  
"Ok, back to your hole" the medic ordered, he was flashed another distasteful look, but he either chose to ignore or simply didn't see it.   
"Up ya get Sledgehamma" Snafu pulled Sledge to his feet, Eugene stumbled but he was easily caught by the Cajun Marine. The two hobbled back to their hole, marines watching them with sympathy and concern.  
"That fuckin' bastard, makin' ya walk back all this way" Snafu snarled, practically dragging Eugene along.  
"Ugh... Sorry Snafu..." Eugene groaned.   
They finally made it back, Hamm and Peck both awake and waiting for them.  
"Holy shit!" Peck hissed. Hamm just looked pale and almost guilty.  
"Make room" Snafu stated as he helped Eugene into the hole, the other two marines held onto Eugene as he lowered himself to the ground, leaning against the mud wall. He huffed as he struggled to regain his breath, closing his eyes as if that would help in any way.   
"Looks like I'm pullin' double time tonight" Snafu smirked.  
"No.... I can still take watch" Eugene gasped as he turned his head to stare at Snafu.  
"The fuck you are..... you can barely stay awake now." Snafu argued.   
"I can take his watch" Hamm offered.  
"Nah... you did yours. I'm doin' it, and you ain't stoppin' me 'Gene" Snafu challenged Eugene with a narrowed gaze, but the red head just didn't have the energy to deal with the crazed marine at that point. Exhaustion from the adrenaline and pain soon caught up with him and he quickly found himself falling into a deep slumber.   
Snafu stayed up the rest of the night, alert, wary and angry, if he didn't hate the Japs before, he definitely did now. Occasionally he glanced over to Sledge, who had slumped over sideways, leaning against him. He brushed his fingers through red hair, only to stop when he saw the blood on his palms, he never wanted to see Eugene's blood again, and he was going to do everything in his power to ensure that.   
He was willing to give his life for this Marine, anything to make sure Eugene doesn't bleed again.

End


End file.
